The invention relates to the field of friction welding in the process for fabricating turbine engine components (compressors, turbines, etc.), and more particularly it relates to an inertial friction welding (IFW) method for welding together stage disks of a high-pressure compressor for a turbine engine in which at least one disk has a peripheral set of hooked teeth for anchoring blade roots.
As a result of tests performed using strain gauge instruments, it is known that the IFW used for assembling together stage disks of a high-pressure compressor for a turbine engine generates stresses that lead to cracks appearing, which cracks are revealed by dye-penetrant testing, and appear in particular in the hooked zone of the disks.
Unfortunately, such crack initiation is unacceptable for parts that are essential to the integrity of the turbine engine.
There therefore exists a need to improve the present IFW method in order to eliminate such crack initiation.